


Borrowed Showers

by Farah_Rose



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Sourin implied, tiny mention of Rin and Sousuke;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: When Haru allowed his neighbour, Makoto, to use his bathroom to get ready for a date, he never could have predicted his night to end like his, especially seeing that he had a huge crush on said neighbour.





	Borrowed Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> This is my story for [MakoHaru Flash Bang](https://makoharubigbang.tumblr.com/)  
> The really cute art was created by the amazing and talented [irani-owl](https://irani-owl.tumblr.com/).

 

Haru sat on his sofa, laptop open on his crossed legs. He had two digital paintings to complete for clients. The beauty of being a self-employed artist, he could relax at home in his apartment while he worked, dressed in black sweat pants and an oversized blue Iwatobi sweatshirt.

He was sipping tea from his dolphin patterned mug, a gag gift from Rin, when his doorbell buzzed. His eyebrows creased in annoyance by the interruption. Taking a deep breath, he pulled open the door to greet his unwanted guest. The words died on his lips when he stared at a solid yellow clad chest. He lifted his head slowly to meet kind emerald eyes, the type of colour that could bring anyone instant calm. But to Haru, those eyes quicken his heart rate and made his palms sweaty.

“Hi.” His neighbour greeted with a small wave and a blinding smile, making it difficult for Haru to maintain eye contact. It was not fair that this man was extremely gorgeous. He was a couple inches taller than Haru but standing barefoot in his door way looking up, the height difference felt like miles. His sandy brown hair was always messy but not a chaotic messy, it was the sexy _now woke up_ messy that drove Haru crazy. His shoulders almost as wide as the door. Off course he would never say any of those words out loud, Haru was not brave enough for that. Instead he took the ‘mature adult’ approach and waited silently until his neighbour made the first move.

“Hey Makoto.” The name always felt intimate on his tongue. He cleared his throat hoping he sounded like a person who wasn’t drooling over his neighbour.

“Okay, I know this is going to sound weird but can I use your bathroom?” Makoto laughed nervously, scratching behind his neck, his bag slung across his shoulder.

“Um.” Haru was lost for words. He swore he woke up this morning. He was tempted to slap himself to verify this was real.

“I have a date and my shower is broken. The landlord said someone will be available to fix it tomorrow. But I have to be ready in an hour and you’re the only person I know well enough to ask.” They have been neighbours for almost a year now when Makoto moved into the apartment next to him. They have always exchanged pleasantries and Haru swore he would see Makoto staring at him when he thought he wasn’t looking but the other man never made a move. He guess he can finally confirm that Makoto was not interested.

“Sure. Come in.” He hid his disappointment as deep as he could to examine later. Ignoring the pinch in his heart, he opened the door. “It’s down the hall, first door on the left.” He pointed to the direction when Makoto followed him past the threshold.

“Thank you, Haru.” He smiled and hurried down the corridor, Haru staring at him until he disappeared into the bathroom.

On shaky knees, Haru wobbled back to the couch. He dropped unceremoniously unto it, trying his best to resume his work but with little to no results.

Makoto came out a little while later, frowning as he typed on his phone. He wore a burnt orange silk shirt with the top two buttons undone that did funny things inside Haru’s stomach. It was tucked neatly into brown dress pants that were loose enough to not be classified as indecent but fitting enough to show off his thick tights. He had a pair of brown loafers hanging off the fingers of his free hand.

“Is everything okay?” He finally asked when Makoto put away his phone, the frown never leaving his face.

“Well no actually. It seems my date cancelled.” Makoto responded, a sight pink tinge adorning his cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” Haru mumbled politely. He was no good at comforting emotions, no matter how much he wished he did.

“It’s okay. I only agreed on the date because my co-worker, Nagisa, kept insisting. He thinks I’m lonely being single.” Makoto sighed, tugging at that hairs behind his head, cheeks tinted pink.

 

“Since you got all dressed up and I made too much food earlier, would you like to join me for dinner?” The offer slipped out Haru’s lips before he knew how it happened.

Makoto was about to automatically decline when his stomach made a loud rumbling sound. He looked sheepishly at Haru, who tried to hide his smile. “Are you sure I wouldn’t be intruding?” He asked instead.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t mean it, Makoto.” Haru said seriously. Makoto studied him for a moment. Haru tried not to fidget under the scrutiny.

“Okay. Thank you Haru.” He said eventually, a small smile in his lips. He placed his shoes at the entrance. Haru ushered him to the table while he reheated the food he made earlier.

They ate occasionally discussing generic topics, not delving into anything too personal. Makoto gladly filling in the silence when Haru couldn’t. It was the most comfortable he ever felt with anyone he wasn’t related to. It made him a somewhat confident. They settled on the couch to continue their conversation.

Soon a silence fell over them. Haru realized how intimate the situation was. They were sitting close together under the dim lights of his living room. Haru tried to subtlety shift closer until his leg was pressed against Makoto’s. The other man gulped.

“What are we doing?” Makoto asked, his eyes glanced at their close proximity.

“I thought it was obvious.” Haru looked at him, unsure where his sudden boldness resonated.

“It really isn’t.” Makoto hesitated, eyes full of longing but was holding back.

“Let me make my intentions clear then.” Haru leaned closer, his voice dropping to a whisper.

“Whoa.” Makoto pulled back immediately. “No, we can’t.” he scrambled of the couch, putting distance between them.

“Why not?” He clutched his chest, the thought of rejection burning in his brain.

 

“Because you have a boyfriend.” Makoto’s voice was slightly louder than usual. Haru was taken aback.

 

“Why do you think I have a boyfriend?” He raised his head to look at his guest, the constriction in his chest lessened by his confusion.

 

“I see him leaving your apartment sometimes. He kisses you and says he loves you.” Makoto’s arms waved frustratingly.

“Wait, who are you talking about?” Haru’s brows creased, racking his brain for anything that made sense.

“Red hair, pointed teeth…” Makoto pointed to his own teeth.

“Rin?” Haru gasped. “You think Rin is my boyfriend?” He gagged mockingly.

“He isn’t?” Makoto took a step back, confusion all over his face.

Haru laughed until his sides hurt. “No, he’s not. Where did you get that idea?” He asked when he caught his breath.

“It was the week I moved into the building. I came home one night after a late shift and you were both standing in your doorway. His back was to me so I couldn’t see your faces. He hugged you and said that you are the love of his life.” Makoto admitted softly.

“Oh.” Haru remembered.

“So….” Makoto urged.

“Rin is not my boyfriend, nor has he ever been. He is stupidly in love and married to my older brother, Sousuke. What you saw, was Rin begging me for a favour to surprise Sousuke for their anniversary. He kissed me on the cheek because he knows it annoys me. I let him because he makes brother ridiculously happy.” Haru explained, standing up.

“He’s your brother in law…” Makoto said slowly.

“Uh huh.” Haru kept his expression blank despite his lips threatening to smile.

“You’re single?” Makoto enunciated carefully.

“Very much so, for a while I might add.” He blinked deliberately, teasingly.

“I have been holding back because I was an idiot and could have just asked you.” Makoto said more to himself.

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” He laughed softly.

“Makoto.” Haru was losing patience now. He walked closer until he stood in front of Makoto, placing his hand on his chest, the silk shirt exquisite underneath his fingertips.

“Yes?” Makoto’s eyes followed the movement of his hand before locking gazes with him, ocean blue eyes drawing him in.

“Are you going to kiss me now?” He stood on his tip toes and whispered the words against Makoto’s lips.

“Oh God, yes.” Makoto breathed against him, his hands resting on Haru’s narrow waist pulling him flush against his body. He closed the gap , swallowing Haru’s gasp at the sudden contact. Makoto’s soft lips tasted like the peach juice they drank earlier with a hint of mackerel. Haru was in heaven. As first kisses go, this deserved an award. It was sweet and natural the way their lips glided against each other.

Haru sighed happily, their foreheads pressed together after they parted.

“Would you like to not be single with me?” Makoto asked breathlessly. Haru replied by pulling him in for another earth shattering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr [faraahrose](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/faraahrose)


End file.
